Naruto FanFiction Month 2015
by Darth Moya
Summary: A series of Naruto oneshots. Various pairings, various characters, various themes. Written for my personal Naruto FanFiction Month. DAY TWO: A Pair Unheard Of - Juugo/Ino - "She reminded him of river in many ways."
1. Day One: Something old, something new

**Naruto FanFiction Month 2015**

 **Day One**

* * *

 _ **And HERE IT COMES! The promised one-shot assault! Hopefully thirty days of Naruto fanfic goodness! I hope you enjoy it, my darlings, and feel free to use the prompts to join, there will be next day's prompt at the end of this.**_

* * *

 _ **Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue**_

 **Prompt: _You can do anything with this, a Wedding Fic, as simple oneshot including this all, or something completely different... ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Partially SasuSaku... you'll understand eventually.**_

* * *

Their wedding had everything a wedding should have.

There was the bride, Haruno Sakura, and the groom, Uchiha Sasuke, there was the best man and the best maid.

There was the ceremony and the reception.

There was a frilly cake, a feast of almost ten courses and sweet music.

There was rejoicing, there were tears, lots of congratulations, countless toasts, jokes at the expense of the newly-weds and many teases about their first night.

People were throwing rice at them, there were thousand and one origami crane arranged on a table, and yet another tradition was kept, as Sakura made sure she wore all the necessary things:

Something old and something blue: her old blue-cloth headband from her genin days was tied around her wrist. Something new was the smooth shiro she wore during the ceremony, with cranes embroidered into the bottom hem of it to symbolize fidelity. And something borrowed were Ino's big, intricate golden earrings she wore now, during the reception.

Everything seemed perfect; none of the guest saw anything wrong about it. Even Sasuke, the groom himself, did not.

But Sakura did.

She knew what important thing this whole ordeal lacked.

It lacked love.

Sasuke never really loved Sakura, and if he ever came close to it, it was still more of a love between siblings than anything else. And Sakura stopped loving Sasuke years ago. They were going to get married only for Sasuke to be able to revive his clan with her.

Maybe she was foolish when she said yes; maybe it was the ashes of love still somewhere deep in her that made her do it. But she wanted to think that it was a good idea. That it was the sign that she's forgiven him, that Sasuke was her brother she would do anything for again, as Naruto was.

She was going to mother Sasuke's children, was going to become the mother of the new Uchiha clan.

Her emerald eyes found Sasuke's onyx ones. He had that smirk on his face she loved so much and he was trying to shove Naruto off him. And his eyes were full of gratitude.

It _was_ a good idea.

Sasuke might not be the love of her life anymore, but he was her brother. He might only treasure her because of her capabilities, but she loved him nonetheless. She knew she could entrust her life to him and he trusted her enough to allow for her to mother his children. To help him achieve his dream.

They were going to be together forever now, until one of them dies.

And that was alright.

Maybe the relationship between them wasn't romantic, and was never going to be. But love is not the most basic foundation of a marriage.

Trust is.

And they had enough of that.

Sakura touched her belly. They were going to raise children together in no time. She was looking forward to it.

Sasuke walked up to her suddenly from behind, his hand landing on hers. She didn't even realize she wasn't looking at him anymore, but she didn't startle. His chakra was familiar, as was his scent and the touch of his hand.

"Sakura," he said, making her look up at him. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded her head, putting her other hand on his as her eyes scanned the merry crowd around them.

He was welcome.

This, this whole ordeal, was a start of something new. Something nice, even though it might not be perfect all the time.

* * *

 **Prompt for Day Two: A PAIR UNHEARD OF - pick the craziest paring you can think of and write something about them.**

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Look forward to more!**_

 ** _Peace, love and Akatsuki,_**

 ** _Moya-chan_**


	2. Day Two: A Pair Unheard Of

**Naruto FanFiction Month 2015**

 **Day Two**

* * *

 _ **And I'm back with more! I'm sad that you people don't seem to be interested, though. T_T Hope it will get better'**_

* * *

 _ **A Pair Unheard Of**_

 **Prompt: Pick the craziest pairing possible and write about them.**

* * *

 ** _Ino/Juugo, might be slightly diabetes-inducing._**

* * *

It seemed only natural for Juugo to follow Sasuke as the former nuke-nin returned to his village. Sasuke was his cage, and no matter how unpleasant were the looks the villagers gave them, Juugo would never risk leaving him. If for nothing else but the fact that he was a memento of Kimimaro, his former cage and a man he considered to be his brother.

And Sasuke seemed not to mind his presence at all. He let the other man live in his house in the Uchiha compound with him, sometimes cooked for him and trained with him.

But there were also times like these when he left the man alone without a word.

Juugo hated times like these.

His urge to kill could come anytime, and when Sasuke wasn't around there was no saying what it would lead to. For all he knew, he could destroy the whole Konoha in a fit.

He tried to calm his worries by working, so he cleaned the whole house up, sharpened every kunai he could get his hands on, cooked enough food for a dozen people to feast on whole night.

It didn't help, and when he heard a soft knock on the door, he almost jumped right out of his skin.

The knock sounded again, and Juugo decided it was better to open the door.

"Sasuke-ku-" she started sweetly.

"Sasuke is out."

The woman in front of him frowned slightly. She was very pretty, Juugo noticed, with the longest blonde hair he's ever seen, and bright blue eyes. She was also slender and pale, like women on paintings Juugo admired when he passed large wealthy cities on his travels with Team Taka.

"I see," she said, and Juugo noticed a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Could I... wait for him here, then?"

He wasn't sure if that woman was someone Sasuke would let into his house. But either way, she was obviously a Konoha-nin and someone familiar with the man, and there was still the ton of food in the kitchen, so Juugo made a decision by himself for once.

"Yes."

He stepped back and let the woman walk in. She walked as beautifully as she looked; her strides were fluid and graceful. She reminded him of forest streams, their slow flow, sparkling beauty and calming whispers.

As she passed him, she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and it was like Mother Nature herself talked to him for a moment.

He guided her to the kitchen and offered her a plate of daifuku he made earlier.

She accepted it with the sweetest of smiles.

Juugo wasn't a person to talk much, but this woman obviously was, and he let her guide him from one topic to another, changing them fluidly and often enough as to keep the conversation interesting. She really was like a river, in many ways, even in the way she sometimes flooded him with way too much information in a time too short for him to be anything but confused by it.

But it made him smile nonetheless.

She was refreshing, graceful and easy on the eye. When it was suddenly very late, Sasuke still wasn't back and they still talked, she suddenly looked at the clock, excused herself and left in a hurry, leaving behind a slightly disappointed Juugo.

But then he realized that while she was there, he stopped being nervous. Even for a single moment, he didn't feel anger boiling up inside him.

Sasuke returned in the morning and when Juugo told him about his visitor, he only shrugged, saying that it was probably a former suitor of his, Yamanaka Ino.

Ino visited Sasuke again, a week later, but he refused to talk to her, claiming he's busy, so she somehow ended up sitting at Sasuke's dining table again, poking at her pudding with a spoon as she chatted comfortably with Juugo of the Scales.

He had to admit that since she obviously knew who he was, the woman had guts.

She started to visit once a week. Sometimes Sasuke was home when she came and sometimes he wasn't, but each and every time she ended up talking to Juugo with a cup of tea and some kind of delicacy in front of her.

Juugo liked when she visited. Thanks to her he missed the freedom of the nature a bit less, he felt safe for a moment.

And he was sure she liked visiting as well, since every time he greeted her with his usual claim that Sasuke isn't home or available now, there wasn't disappointment in her voice anymore.

* * *

 ** _Prompt for Day Three:_**

 ** _Without Warning - let someting completely unexpected happen to characters of your choice._**

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Also, if you decide to write something using those prompts and aren't too shy, please let me know! I love reading oneshots, especially from people who are better at writing than me! (That's basically everyone, don't worry.)**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Moya.**_


End file.
